


Fighting Blood^2

by CritterZoid



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:56:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CritterZoid/pseuds/CritterZoid
Summary: A redux of the old Fighting Blood story which has since been deleted.





	Fighting Blood^2

A young man cloaked in all black clothes of varying materials enters between two large glass doors. His name is Mars Duncar and he just has entered a school where his life will change for the better or worse. Today marks his first day in this new odd school program instated by a headmaster under the alias of Doc Scratch. Inside four other humans are waiting in the main foyer. Their names are John Egbert, Dave Strider, Rose Lalond, and Jade Harley. Mars walks up to them casually and stares at them, before John begins to speak.

"Hey there Mars! Glad to see you made it here! I'm sure the trip wasn't to easy." John says but soon adds "oh! These are my friends! Jade, Dave, and Rose. I've know 'em for years! They're all great pals. I'm sure you'll get along with 'em all." He says doing his classic grin. Rose smiles and saunters on up to Mars holding out a hand to him with a soft yet very regal smile "It is nice to meet you, Mars. It is very nice to meet another friend of Johns. As you know my name is Rose, last name is Lalond. Pleasure to make your acquaintance." She says as Mars nervously shakes her hand "the pleasure is all mine Miss Lalond. Also yes John trust me the trip is something i don't wanna repeat." He says making John chuckle a bit.

"That's understandable, our trips weren't easy ether." He says with a shrug as Dave just looks at Mars and just says a simple "sup my man?" He asks in a fairly calm and collected voice. The glasses covering his eyes make him hard to read, which mentally frustrates Mars to almost no mental end, yet Mars responds with a equally simple "nothin' much." Then Jade Harley walks up to him, from what Mars can tell she's the most cheerful. She gives a happy wave and the most adorable buck toothed smile at Mars, making him smile and wave back. John grins "well now, there's a nice sight. Hah! Glad to see you can still smile." John says as he elbows Mars gently who chuckles nervously making Jade pout in response "John! That's not nice. He has a lovely smile." She says pouting as she gives John a playful glare.

John laughs a bit "sorry Mars." He apologizes as Mars grins under his hood and elbows John back "it's fine, no worries, i'm completely chill about it. The hell is up with this place though?" He asks John as Dave answers for him "we don't know man. None of us know. We were all invited here under mysterious, mumbo jumbo circumstances." He says as Mars cups his chin "interesting... weird, but interesting to know." He says as Dave shrugs making Rose sigh "you'll have to excuse our friend Dave. Don't let his cold cool kid act get to you." She says as she soon adds on "but Dave _is right_ we don't know why we were gathered here. At least we're allowed to wear our casual clothing." She says, she seems to be wearing a white shirt with a purple octopus on it, a skirt, and some plain shoes.

John on the other hand is wearing a blue jacket, a T-shirt with a green ghost on it, and shorts. Dave wears a slightly more decorated T-shirt with red sleeves, and a scratched disk on the shirt for the design, and similar shorts to Johns, though they appear to be cargo shorts. He also seems to constantly wear black sunglasses on his eyes for an unknown reason. Jade on the other hand wears a shirt that seems to change logos. Mars just kind of stares at the shirt for a bit rubbing his eyes to be sure his eyes aren't playing tricks on him. Jade giggles in response to his shock "oh this?" She asks with a buck toothed grin "made it myself! I made a device that can change my shirts logo at any time! I got it in my pocket!" She says happily with pride in her voice. She also wears thin circle shaped glasses on her face, and a green skirt.

"So whatcha got under that cloak of yours man? I'm just dyin to know." Dave says, but his expression is flat as hell. Mars sighs as he takes off the cloak revealing a black hoodie, black jeans, and black and red sneakers. He then pulls down his hood revealing unkempt hair as Dave almost snickers "damn man, you must have had the roughest trip here of all. Don't worry though, this place has showers." Dave tells Mars once again going back to his flat emotionless expression. Jade punches Dave in the arm a bit roughly "Dave! That is quite rude! Apologize!" She says seemingly demanding Dave to do so, once more she takes her huffy glaring stance at him, though he doesn't even seem remotely phased as he just shrugs and walks off.

Rose sighs a bit "forgive him, he just acts like that to anger people." Rose says to Mars who shrugs "no skin off my back, it doesn't bother me." He says as he notices Jade seems to have white dog ears on her head making Rose chuckle "don't worry about the ears on Jade's head. There's a reason for them being there. If you want to know, ask her about it, just be aware you will need to comfort her after." Rose says, almost like a warning as Mars nods "i wont ask, not my place to know. If she wants to tell me, she'll tell me." He says making Rose smile "that is good you respect boundaries like that." She says as she walks over to Jade patting her shoulder "I will see you all later." Rose says as she soon walks away, most likely going after Dave to reprimand him.

John chuckles a bit "Dave has always been like that. He likes to be the cool kid. But he can kinda act like a bully sometimes to others." He says with a shrug, he then looks at Jade "Uhm, jade? Your ears are showin!" He tells her as she quickly makes an _**eeep!**_ noise as she covers her ears a bit looking around a bit to see if anyone else aside from her friends, and new friend saw her ears. Once she sees the cost is clear she sighs and uncovers her ears "d-do they bother you Mars?" She asks him shyly as Mars shakes his head "nope! They don't bother me at all. They're cute. They fit you quite well honestly!" He tells her, making her smile "oh goodie!" She says happily "well i'm going to go head off, John! Be sure to fill him in on how this place works!" She says as she waves goodbye and then walks up to the cafeteria.

John soon clears his throat a bit and sighs "alright, what i'm about to tell you, is well gonna be odd." He says as Mars turns to face him "first off, once you go in, you're not going to be able to leave. There's dorm rooms, but you might need to room with one of us, or one of the other thirty-one students." He tells him as Mars just looks confused as hell "only thirty-one students? That's not a lot." Mars says as John nods "yeah it's not a lot, you should be also allocate your Strife Sbecibus. It's the green card in your pocket." John tells Mars who takes out the card in question. John then takes his arm "follow me." He says seriously "i'll explain along the way." He says as he leads Mars to a weapons closet of sorts.

When John opens the weapons closet, it looks more like a weapons room. There's hundreds if not thousands of weapons in there. John grins a bit "pick out whichever weapon you think suits you." He says as Maydread walks around inside the small room, and soon picks up a scythe and allocates it to his Sbecibus. Mars soon walks out and John grins "scythe kind? Interesting! Anyway, you'll meet the other thirty-one students soon at some point. Lotta 'em are pretty chill, some are complete assholes though. I can tell you off the top of my head which ones to not avoid. Those would be Aradia, Nepeta, Meulin, Equius, Feferi, and Terezi." John says "You'll meet them at some point. Anyway, i'm gonna head off and catch up with Dave and the rest. You should explore around! Learn all the nooks and crannies of the school." He tells Mars before running off like the wind. Mars soon sighs as he looks around the school before he begins to walk around aimlessly.


End file.
